world_of_crorixfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arcane Bomber, Sarkoris Falword
Description Backstory Sarkoris Falword was one of many who attended the prestigious Kingslayed Wizard College, renowned throughout the world of Crorix as the highest academy for young Wizards to become masters of their respective arts. He himself earned his way into the college through hard work and determination, and surprisingly enough, he knew much more about the arts than one would expect at his age, some of his close relatives even considering him a prodigy. Sark would always say that it came naturally, and although he was always a bit on the lazy side, he always knew that doing well in his education was the key to his success. He was born a half-elf, which while offering its own curiosities such as his slightly pointed ears and taller-than-average stature, he would always receive some of the strangest glances and looks from the occasional passerby, some older folk even scowling and actively avoiding him. Half-elves were generally viewed as a lesser sort of being among the Kingslayed Isles, and a and although general morals stated otherwise, Sark could not help but think this is what drew those strange actions from those select few. He did not care that he was who he was by nature, but there was always a very small amount of doubt in the back of his mind. This doubt came from his parents, his mother being of elvish descent and his father human, but his father had left for unknown reasons. Sark always wondered on his father, remembering what a powerful, intelligent wizard he was, and whether he was some hero that left to do good for the realm, or more of a deadbeat guy who wanted nothing to do with his family. Either way, he had some amount of uncomfort toward his father for not being around during his upbringing, but Sark always wanted to achieve his father’s greatness and overcome him and the burdens he left his family with. Getting into the Kingslayed college was his first major achievement toward that goal. After some time, Sark became one of the best in his class, mastering whatever came his way. Soon enough, the art of Wizardy became common knowledge and he became experimenting on his own with another art that he admired in Alchemy, specifically in the reagents used in explosives. Using these reagents and his magical power, he could craft bombs of elemental quality that shared similar quality, yet more destructive power to his spells! Regardless of his academic success or findings, Sark longed for something more. He needed a challenge not only for himself, but also a deed worthy to himself. He wants to be renowned outside of the island he calls home, not for glory in battle, but for his abilities and knowledge as a wizard and a self-proclaimed alchemist. Although he might have to overcome some tough obstacles, maybe even step on a few peers and foes, but with a little self-confidence and his bright thinking, Sark will see to it that he shapes his future to his wishes for surpassing his father and achieving the greatness he knows he’s capable of.